Bumblebee's Easter
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: One-shot, complete. Reposted. Bumblebee and the Witwickys, along with Mikaela, celebrate the 'bot's first Easter with an egg hunt. Bee/Witwicky and Bee/Mikaela friendship. Mikaela/Sam pairing. Side story of sorts to 'A Very Jazzy Easter'.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything.

**Summary** : Bumblebee celebrates Easter with the Witwickys and Mikaela.

**Note** : This is a kind of add on to 'A Very Jazzy Easter'. it can stand alone, I think, but to really understand you should read the other story. Also related to this fiction are 'Optimus' Easter' and 'Ironhide's Easter'. They were supposed to be one story, but considering each one had a totally different pairing, I thought I would list them separately.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Lyrics**_

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Bumblebee and the Witwickys, Sam's POV)**

I loved Mikaela's idea of having an egg hunt for the Autobots. Ostrich eggs were a bit of a stretch, but considering the massive size of the Autobots, it made sense, although in a small house with a small backyard, there wasn't a lot of space to hide the eggs. At least I had Mikaela over to help.

As Mikaela and my parents hid the eggs, it was my job to keep Bumblebee in the garage, and make sure he didn't peek. I mean, it's not like I could keep him from using his sensors, but I was to try and keep his attention more on me than anything. Easier said than done when said giant robot is practically bouncing in the confined space of the garage, singing 'I'm so excited' over and over.

_**I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it!**_ Bee bounced a little, his optics shining with excitement.

"I _know_ you're excited." I laughed a little, watching as he danced around, making surprisingly cute little sounds in his fun time. Luckily, Lennox suggested we wait until late in the evening, this way Bumblebee could play, rather than having to stick to his holoform. "Just remember, be really careful when you pick up the eggs."

Nodding a little, Bee chuckled quietly. "Optimus called to warn us, Sunstreaker only boiled half his eggs and Wheeljack injected something through the shells to make the eggs more fragile." His voice was a little strained, but it was really good to hear him speaking. It showed his voice processor was healing.

Blinking a moment, I processed that. "Then...there's a good chance some of the eggs..." Turning, I sprinted to the tarp that still covered the front of the doorless garage, giving Bee some privacy. "Stay here!" I rushed out and around to the backyard. "Mikaela??"

My mom was sitting on the back porch, playing with the giant basket at her side while Dad was helping Mikaela hide the eggs. Seeing their work, I raised an eyebrow. Some of the eggs were practically out in the open, but I knew that was because we'd agreed that we were going to do it this way to help the Autobots, considering this was their first Easter egg hunt.

Looking for my dad, I watched him standing on a ladder, reaching high up to try and stick an egg in a tiny bird's nest.

"Dear God, that's wrong." I muttered, debating on grabbing my cell phone and taking a picture. _Hey, Miles, what do you make of that?_ A small bubble of laughter worked it's way up. _I can just imagine the look on daddy bird's face when he comes home to _that_._

"Sam?"

Shaking my amused glance from the tree, I turned to find Mikaela staring at me with an egg in each hand. _Nice eggs._ "Hey." She was wearing white jeans and a light pink tank top. "You look great." I felt my cheeks warm. _Not that she didn't twenty minutes ago, when I saw her in the same thing._

Shaking her head, Mikaela raised an eyebrow with a hint of a smile. "I thought you were keeping Bumblebee distracted."

_**I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it, oh yeah! I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!**_

We both broke up laughing as his radio blared across the backyard, letting us know just _how_ excited he was.

"What's with the egg-on-steroids?" I asked, pointing to my dad, who was laughing insanely as he climbed down from the ladder. Once he was down, he left the ladder there and stumbled over to mom, still laughing. The moment she laid eyes on why he was laughing, she cracked up as well.

Mikaela's eyes wandered off, and she abruptly grimaced a laugh. "Mojo! Stop dominating the egg!" She clutched her stomach with fully hands as she laughed, and I followed her gaze to find the tiny chiuaua trying to hump an egg bigger than he was.

I wasn't sure if I was more disgusted or amused by the sight, but shaking my head, I focused on the issue at hand. "Um, 'Kaela? Bee said the eggs aren't all hard boiled."

She turned to me, still holding an egg in each hand. As if realizing what I was saying, she handed them to me abruptly. Once she was done, she grinned. "As long as Bee knows to be careful." Turning on her heel, she looked over at the garage. "Ok, Bee! It's time!"

There was an almost metallic growl, which was the sound of the Camaro engine hidden somewhere in Bee's body, and abruptly the yellow 'bot was almost dashing out to the backyard. The running, however, was a really bad idea, considering he was so heavy. Each step he took caused the ground to tremble.

I was stuck juggling two eggs and trying to stay on my feet. Unfortunately, Mojo decided to run behind me and I stepped on his tail, causing him to yelp loudly. Jumping in surprise at the sound, I tripped over my own feet and fell forward. I tried to put my hands out to brace myself, only to remember a little too late, I was holding two eggs.

**Crack, splash, squish!**

Luckily, these _weren't_ hard boiled, or that would've hurt.

Everything went silent as I laid face down on the ground, the warm gooeyness of the eggs seeping through my shirt. As I slowly sat up, I heard metallic screetching, and the sounds of several people struggling to muffle their laughter.

"Nice yolks, Sam." Mikaela's eyes had tears in them, and she was pointing to the yolks on my chest. Considering they stuck in the worst possible place, it almost looked like I was wearing a yolk bikini.

I sighed as that sent the family back into fresh peals of laughter. "Egg hunt." I reminded them pointedly, pulling my shirt off over my head and sighing in relief. Luckily the crap was on my shirt alone.

"The same thing happened with Optimus." Bee informed me, his voice strained and more of the metallic grunting and screeching coming from his chest. He shook a little, the gears seemingly working overtime before his mask fell over his face, and I heard the first of several choked laughs.

If that wasn't bad enough, the giant robotic bee laughing at the shirtless human boy carrying a shirt full of egg innards seemed to be just enough to cause everyone else to start laughing once again.

"Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up." I grumbled.

"Don't you mean 'yolk' it up?" My dad put in with a chuckle, grabing my mom and running into the house before I could retaliate.

"Are you forgetting there are more eggs? You really want an egg fight?" I looked over at Mikaela and Bee before contemplating actually grabbing an egg.

"That isn't a wise idea." Bumblebee kept his mask down, even though he seemed to be speaking with seriousness. "Some of the eggs _are_ hard boiled." Taking a few steps further into the backyard, he reached down and gently lifted me on to his shoulder with his warm hands. "What do I do now? Optimus has warned me using my sensors is...'cheating'?"

"He's right." I held on as Bumblebee lifted Mikaela to his other shoulder and began to scan the yard with his optics. He slid the mask over his head, freeing up his optics as he moved, then he crouched down. Reaching out, he picked up an egg that was peaking out from behind the shed in the yard, and turned to put it in the basket my mom had left on the porch.

"See? It's not so hard." I patted the side of his neck encouragingly. _And at least he knows to be careful._

"Is this not supposed to be fun?" Cocking his head a little. "What is fun about finding eggs?"

"Well..." I hesitated. "Um, I don't really know. I guess it's really meant for kids. You can eat the eggs after finding them, and you can decorate the shells with painting and drawing. Then there are plastic eggs that can hold candies and stuff inside of them..."

"It's just meant as entertainment, Bee." Mikaela put in, grinning at me from his other shoulder.

With a nod, Bee resumed looking. He found the egg Mojo had been dominating, and reluctantly picked it up by the sides with two fingers, making a face as he almost dropped it in the basket. "I'm glad we don't eat your food. I wouldn't want to eat these eggs after what they've been through." Bee pulled a soaked egg out of the fountain, and I figured it had to be my dad who's put it there, since it as just an...odd place to put it.

Hearing what he said, I chuckled a little. "Me either, buddy."

Crouching down, Bee once again began to scan the area with his optics. Then he reached over and pushed the leaves aside of the tree... "Wow! I'd hate to see the poor bird that laid _this_!"

Obviously Bumblebee had spent more than enough time on earth to pick up on our humor. His optics were wide and his jaw dropped as he took in the tiny nest that almost seemed ready to buckle under the egg that was very barely sitting upright there. Reaching out, he grabbed the egg-

"Yo, Bumbles!"

Startled, Bee's grip tightened and the egg shattered, leaving a gooey mess all over his hands and the nest.

"Damn. That poor bird's gonna have a heart attack." Mikaela murmured, tears coming to her eyes as she seemed to struggle not to laugh.

"A feathery homocide. Gee, Bee. Nice one." I agreed, snorting a little in my effort to breathe as steadily as I could.

Jazz came sauntering around the corner and froze. "What'd ya do, hunt some poor lil birdie eggs?" His blue optics were wide, but there was a huge grin on his face as he crossed his claws over his chest.

Groaning a little, Bee got up and turned around. Pulling his arm back, he lobbed the remaining egg gunk at Jazz and laughed when it smacked the elder Autobot right in the face.

"Um, Bee? If you're gonna get into an egg fight, you'd better let us down and make sure no one sees you guys." I tapped the side of his neck, before judging the best angle to start climbing.

"Nah. I'm not here fer a fight." Jazz shrugged, even as he wiped the egg off his face. "I'll get Bumbles back lata. I'm here ta see if 'Kaela's ready fer _our_ hunt."

With a nod, Mikaela tapped Bee's neck to get him to help her down. I followed right behind her and smiled as she walked over to give me a kiss. Then she trailed a manicured finger down my chest, causing delicious sensations to coil inside me before grinning and sauntering off.

"See you later, Sam!" She called, waving over her shoulder. "Have fun, Bee!"

With that, she disappeared and we returned to our egg hunt, relaxing and laughing in the garage when we were done.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


End file.
